Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of aircraft and, more particularly, to an active airflow system and method of reducing drag for a rotary wing aircraft.
Conventional rotary-wing aircraft have a forward airspeed that is limited by a number of factors. Among these factors is the existence of drag when traveling at high speeds. Various surfaces on the rotary wing aircraft, both stationary and rotating, create drag during flight. Drag has a direct effect on aircraft power requirements, range, and efficiency. Accordingly, it is desirable to increase an overall airlift-to-equivalent-drag ratio (L/DE) to enhance an operational envelope of the rotary wing aircraft.